1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front diffuser that is arranged in a front underbody covering of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 601 01 363 T2 discloses a vehicle with movable guiding surfaces that are formed by flat extensions. Each extension is coupled to the vehicle floor in a manner to articulate about an axis of rotation. More particularly, each extension is adjustable between a position co-planar with the floor and a inclined at an angle with respect to the floor.
It is the object of the invention to provide a front diffuser for a motor vehicle that contributes to an improved coefficient of drag and generates a downforce via a device in the underbody covering.